LOVE is EVOL
by Anotherscribe
Summary: Steel Meets Iron AU-ish Sequel. Loki doesn't know the meaning of satisfaction, living for rage. Raven sees the world in endless shades of grey, living fearlessly. What happens when these two cross paths, will they burn the world down or just those around them? Maybe even destroy one another? PLEASE REVIEW. Loki/OC centered, w/ other OCs.
1. Chapter 1

This is intended as a sequel for my story Steel Meets Iron. The Wounded Healer is permanently discontinued but some of you guys love it, and I'm sorry to say I'm ashamed of the story and I will be taking it down. Sorry, to those who had faith in it.

Anyways for this story, it differs a bit from Steel Meets Iron, which is that Loki and Raven never meet. I'll address the scenes that would have happened since they didn't meet throughout the story. This story is going to hint to Iron Man 3 and Thor 2.

So review and follow, and I plan to update weekly. I'm open to any criticism, since in the Wounded Healer plenty of you opened my eyes to the BS I was writing.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Loki got bored of ruling. He managed to subdue Odin and finally got a chance to rule, though in his father's guise. With Frigga gone, and Thor off with the mortal Jane Foster, he was surrounded by fools convinced of his death without question. It had it's perks being king, though he was bound to his father's guise for most of the time. He has access to knowledge, forbidden knowledge that made him stronger, items of unspeakable power. It was being in a candy store for him. He wished he could have killed Odin, but even his cunning was no match for the king of Asgard, as weary as it was. But Thor was gone, believing him dead, and he had some good fun for his efforts. But alas, all good things had to come to an end. He grew tired of his charade and seamlessly let Odin take back the throne, he kept warm for him.

Though not without taking some things for himself. He would be a fool not to.

He thirsted for the freedom that had been taken from him. Though freedom was an illusion, a pampered ball and chain you sometimes forgot was there. His temporary rule of Asgard offered him other things such as ridding the Other off his trail, with his death public knowledge and slate wiped clean. He was confident now knowing he was free of them for now. They had new enemies now, some in Midgard.

The world had forgotten him. They were glad to forget him. Loki never forgot. He knew that Thor had wedded Jane, resulting in two children Astrid and Erik. He wasn't surprised. Thor was taken with her the moment he saw her, and Jane saw him for the golden fool he was. His children were both golden fools like him, none seemed to have their mother's intellect. She had adjusted to the life of an ásynja, not even the power of the Idunn Apple lifted the disdain he held for the woman. A single whisper and Thor would obey blindly.

As much as he loathed Midgard, the beings on it, Loki found himself in the realm. Yes, he guised himself so he would be unrecognized by the cameras of the realm, but he didn't change himself too much. With a simple use of an alias he was invisible. So many years and they had barely moved an inch within their prowess. He found amusement in some things, classical music, the books of intellectuals whom were aware of their lowly status in the universe. But he mostly preyed on the women. Perhaps it was the urge to dominate something, or to past the time along with pent up energy but mortals had their uses. And many were clueless to the ways of pleasure he knew all to well, he did enjoy perverted them, ruining them for any other man.

He was getting quite used to one, in particular.

A lithe little thing who loved some pain with her pleasure. Loki watched her hungrily as she came in through the door of his penthouse suite. She was a musician, a cellist, and he only had her company for the month then she would return home with her orchestra. He had come across her one night leaving an opera house. She was not his usual choice of woman, body disfigured by a scar of her chest and various tattoos. He expected her to be a timid thing not knowing a fragment of pleasure, and she caught him off guard. He decided to keep her around, and thus their arrangement was made.

He didn't endure the company of a mortal woman for no longer than the evening. But this woman attracted him somehow. Her youth didn't match the fire on his lips when she kissed him, the mature reaction to his suggestions. She was too young to appreciate such devious pleasures. And her tongue was sharp, her wit as thick as her skin. He liked that.

Mortal women played this silly game in their caverns. Asking questions to ease their guilt of wanting a man on sight. This girl was the first he met who bypassed this game with refreshing poise. _Do you really wanna know what I do, or do you just want to fuck? I'm not going to be in town long, so I'm not really looking for anything but a fuck. If you don't mind? Because frankly I don't care what you do, nor will I even remember. I only care if your clean and if we use one of my condoms. _

How could he say no?

As he requested she stripped herself of all her garments, leaving them in a neat pile on the sofa with her instrument going to the bed. She laid on her stomach patient as he watched her, every time she did this she hummed a tune, a different tune every time. To this day, she never hummed the same tune twice.

He came forward, his fingers brushing along her thigh. She had a savage appeal to her, with those determined brown eyes and charming smile. A giant dragon tattoo in the center of her back, a symbol on the back of her neck, a fading red feather on her neck and the name Vivian, with a date, on her hand, the eclipsed sun and moon on her foot. She remained still as he ran his fingers to the base of her neck, faint sighs the only response she gave him.

"You're wet for me Raven."

He didn't want to know her last name. It didn't interest him. He made it a point not to know anything about her. Simply her body. She had no objections.

"I am," she said, pure satisfaction. "And what are you going to do about it?"

He couldn't say her tongue wasn't amusing. And she made such good use of it.

He loved it when she screamed. Desperate pants as he used her how he pleased. Best part of all she loved it. She begged to be fucked harder and harder, making the most delightful purrs when she came, clenching around his cock. If not for the damnable condoms he had to wear, for the sake not to raise alarms, his seed would have dripped out of her each time. Her walls could milk him dry. She let him hold her down by her shoulders, using her as though she weren't a person at all, all the while her eyes encouraged him.

They weren't ever tender. They loved it hard, power struggling.

This resulted in bites and scratched backs. Teeth and nail marks everywhere. It was very much like he was bedding a little wildcat. Nights buried deep in her cunt were not wasted nights. She was eager to pleased, and be pleasured. She often remarked men today had no idea how to please women, nor that women had fetishes just as men do. Loki did like a woman unashamed of her sexuality, whom had some intelligence.

He was not attached to Raven. But he did love how she felt squeezing his dry. Her breath in his ear, praises coming out breathy. Trying to meet his brutal thrusts. Challenging him to do worst, pound into her harder as she flicked her clit, his arms holding him above her stabilizing his thrusts. She come with a curt yell, body arching, neck rose in a flush and with her involuntary muscle clench, he followed with a loud groan, last jerking bucks giving her orgasm some spike.

Despite the abuse they threw at one another they always ended each time in content. Smiles and light laughs. He can't recall a time he ever took her gently, yet that satisfied smile never left her face. She was durable, he liked that also.

"How much more days do we have?" He asked.

She blinked, visibly counting with her fingers, "Uhhh, nine days... damn," she whistled. "That's sucks."

He laughed at her childish pout, "You'll miss me?"

Raven snickered, that odd brogue of hers making her words more wicked. "I'll miss your mouth, hands and cock. You?" She cocked her eyebrow. "Not so much."

"Well that's good." He turned to his side, letting her see his face as he spoke. "Because I'm afraid the only part of you I'll miss are, your cunt, your hands, that hot little mouth of yours and your screams."

Hardly bashful at his vulgarity she said, "Awww, I'm touched. I bet you say that to all the girl you fuck," she waved his statement off. "It's good though, very smooth." She made an okay gesture with her hand.

He dipped down and kissed her. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

With a fistful of his long hair, she pulled back down for another kiss. Tasting him since he hadn't with his previous kiss. "Not tomorrow night, or the night after that."

"Pity," he said. "I had plans for you."

"In two days," she reaffirmed. "Now am I allowed to go to sleep? Or do you have any last minutes plans for me?"

He chuckled, "No, we can go to sleep."

In the morning she was gone. She never stayed for breakfast, she insisted she had to be in her hotel by a certain time or her bandmates would worry about her. He was glad for the lack of attachment she had, it made things so much simpler. He knew the moment she spoke, she was not from this city, Paris. Her tone of voice was thicker, and it made her French impossible to ignorable. It was only supposed to be a night, he feigned being a tourist, yet he ran into her once more.

Loki only went to places that would appeal to him. He was in Stuttgart before, for the sake of nostalgia, then he decided to go to London, and finally Paris. He wasn't going to spend too long here, the sight of humans reminded him too much of his dealings with Thanos and the Other. The consequences of the choice he was forced into.

He decided to go to a show. Not particular reason, he was bored and he figured why not. He had summoned the show program to his hand, halfway through. The music was pleasant but the details of the orchestra held no interest to him, unlike the various critics that were in attendance. Plenty of the people he passed to get to his seat talking of nothing else. The critics and the mysterious cellist they all wanted to see. He barely listened, until he saw the program, running his eyes down to the soloists.

There in black ink stood a name that made him run cold.

Raven Stark.

The solo cellist. Raven Stark.

The curtain rose the second his eyes registered the name. Center stage stood Raven, the Raven he had been with the night before. The delightful creature he was happy to rut into. In a elegant black dress that hugged every curve of her slender body, with that cropped hair framing her face, and those fixated brown eyes. Loki paid less attention to her performance and studied her face. The shape, the contours, the proportions. He tried to not to concern himself with the Avengers, it had been some time, they would be too old to fight. Save for the Soldier but he had no one in his life. He mused over vengeance but he had no plans presently in the process. Now seeing Raven, Raven Stark, rekindled the urge to do something.

The more he looked at her, the more her face was less and less like Stark's. Not even the brown hair and eyes sparked any connection. Yet when he sent invisible doubles among the chatter, they all said she was his daughter. The Tony Stark's only daughter. The second thing he searched for were any traces of Shield, on her, in her changing room, in the entire building.

There was not a single thing.

She was exposed and unprotected.

It rose a million questions. And thousands more as he hovered her, unseen. She was his daughter, as they said, yet she looked nothing like him and told old for him not to have heard of. When he had Barton under his control, he made him divulge secrets of the Avengers, and while Stark had a lover, he reported no child. Was she an illegitimate child? It would explain her features.

"Ah, the magnificent Raven Stark," a stout man kissed her knuckle. " Daughter of Tony Stark, your reputation precedes you."

"I'm glad I managed to make your evening an interesting one," she shook the hands of the others.

"You must join one of our orchestras," said one the critics.

Flawless she replied, "I hope someday, I can expand my talents further."

"Bah," another dismissed, "she'll work everywhere! The daughter of Tony Stark, the world is her oyster."

After many praises and showers of gratitude Raven finally got to her changing room. The smile fell from her lips as she went to a chair, kicking her shoes off. She sighed rubbing her hands, a dissatisfied scowl on her face.

"Daughter of Tony Stark," she scoffed. "I thought I had a name." Her phone rang, reluctantly she picked up, "Yes Dad?" She set it down putting it on speaker.

"Hey Princess." It was Tony Stark's voice. "How's Paris?"

"Exhausting," she yawned. "How's California?"

"Boring. I hate being retired."

"You're retired from being a superhero, not a dad or a business man." She shook her head with a smile. "Why don't you and Van go blow something up? Father-son bonding time?"

"We did that last week," Stark made a nervous noise, "and Pepper was not happy."

Raven tutted, "You Stark Boys, blowing shit up or blowing minds."

His laugh sounded tired, "We could use the Stark Girl."

"Dad," Raven whined, "you were juggling me and Van for years. Nag Van before he thinks he's too cool for you."

"You think you're too cool for me?" He teased.

"I know I am," she retorted. "I'm fresh to death Dad... Besides Van is sick of me, he wants his dad all for himself."

"Van still thinks his sister is cool," Stark stated. "He just... plays it off."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Tell you what, if nothing comes up or I get an opportunity to crash through the States... I'll pass through for a midnight snack. Happy now?"

Stark's voice took a tone he never expected to hear. From the man that boldly challenged him.

"I just miss you Princess... You're always on the move..."

"I'm a cellist with a social life, Dad! Besides we've discussed things a thousand times. I'll -"

"Visit when you can. I know, I know. Jesus, I'm becoming such a whiner."

"Perks of being retired. I gotta go, love you."

"I love you too Princess. Try not to burn the city down." He hung up.

Loki stared in disbelief at the girl rubbing her tired feet. The disbelief then faded to fiendish laughter, incontrollable laughter. At the odds, the chances, the fact he had complete access to Tony Stark's daughter. He had been bedding her for days, he had her on her knees, spread out offering herself to him, taking every inch of him eagerly. He laughed over and over. Although he shielded his face from cameras, Raven saw his face, and she had no idea who he was.

They hadn't told her. They all thought he was dead.

She wasn't an Avenger or Shield Agent.

And she was out in the open for anyone to steal away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! I want to thank those who were kind enough to review last time, I bet a lot of you are just sick to death of my constant scrapping.

Now I just want to clear the air, incase anyone is confused about what this story actually is. It is a continuation on Steel Meets Iron, just forget the chapter where Raven met Loki, and what their friendship lead to and it's pretty much the same. I think that it's more appropriate they meet when Raven's all grown up, and way more fun.

Anyways enough of me flapping, enjoy and please, please, please review! I wanna know what you guys are thinking, and if you more experienced writers see an iceberg coming. Let me know!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Always on the move.

Raven sighed recalling her father's words. Everyone wanted her to sit down and be a freeloading daughter, be normal, be straightforward. Raven couldn't define normal, or apply to herself. She had tested higher than her father on a I.Q. test and everyone expected this grand mind to solve the world's problems. The next generation of scientific genius. Instead they got an artist. A moody, neurotic artist. The world got a little girl who loved Vincent Van Gogh, Claude Monet, the Beatles and Bach. A little girl who wanted to be a cellist since she could hold onto one, and wanted to play various instruments just to see if she could, who wanted to compose. She may have the power to unlock secrets with her mind but Raven was never interested in excelling, or using her mind for anything that wasn't art, music or literature.

None of the other children found that fun either. She was too quiet, too reserved, too strange. Sure she had some friends, but with age she became more and more bizarre. Not to mention her damn mind kept pushing her further and further away from her classmates. Without meaning to she graduated high school at fifteen, and she lost all her friends. Resentful at all the colleges wanting to take her on, the pander for her last name, Raven demanded to be sent to Ireland. She demanded to be tutored where she could be near Marshall. She was sixteen when she got in, not as impressive as her father who graduated MIT at seventeen.

It broke her father's heart, but she was angry. Wanting to be with the father she had limited contact with for eight years. She wanting to be where she was kept out of, Ireland. She wanted to be where she grew up. Steve was the only one who supported her, silently at least.

"I understand what it's like wanting things the way they used to be," he told her, squeezing her shoulders.

"Do you?" She grumbled in adolescent spite. "No offense Uncle Steve but I really don't think so."

"I do." The serum slowed down his aging, but his eyes were always old and wise. Yet kind, when he spoke to her.

He always spoke in an even tone with her. Out of all her uncles and aunties, Raven held a special spot for Steve in her heart. Ever since she was little, she had taken a shine to him. He never frightened her, although he was tall with bulging muscles. He had a gentle nature, and she taught him many things about the modern world, and some of its history he missed out on although it was mostly pop culture. Raven could easily boss him about, better than Bruce who tried to avoid her childish goads in fear of reacting extremely. They bonded over old movies, and facts of history passed. Trading stories and playing games.

"How?"

"You want things to be the same, you want to be somewhere familiar but, you know nothing will quite be the same way you left it."

She sighed, "I grew up there. I miss it. I'm sick of being told I can't go there."

"I know," he hushed her growing outburst. "I know. You want to be with Marshall, because he's like a father to you."

"He is a father to me."

"Right, he is a father to you," Steve corrected. "But your dad just wants you at home, you're only fifteen pumpkin."

"I'll be living with Marshall. They aren't going to let me in until I'm sixteen anyways. And he hasn't been able to see me until I was ten and a half. Why can't I go in Dublin for a while?"

"Dublin's far away." He tried to reason with her, "And you'll be gone for four years."

"Stop making it sound like I'm going off on my own! I'll be with family, my other family... It's not like I won't write," she grasped his hands, "and I will write you letters if you can't get your computer to work."

Steve smiled at her thoughtfulness, "I know you will. But Raven, your dad is worried, you're just a kid."

"He would let me go if I was going to Julliard," she pointed out. "He just hates Dublin because he can't fly over in under an hour to spy on me."

Steve couldn't argue with that. "You're his only daughter Raven. I'd be worried."

"You always worry Uncle Steve... I'll be fine. Don't you trust me? Doesn't anyone?"

He patted her arm, "It's not you we don't trust... It's other people."

She held her head knowing she was defeated. "So am I supposed to stay home and not do anything?"

"You'll get your turn." He ruffled her hair, like she was seven years old old again.

Raven did get to go to Trinity College in Dublin, four months before her sixteen birthday party. She didn't live on campus, and the principal was happy to make an exception for her age, since she was their youngest student. For four years she lived with Marshall, until she was nineteen when she graduated. During her time at Trinity College, she did participate in some exchange programs, she was under the strict supervision of fellow students. But they were young like her and let her get away with a few things. Since was such a great cellist, she got some chances to earn some money as she studied. And secretly she composed, writing songs under her mother's maiden name. There was some Stark in her to have a good grasp on the business world.

Being in Ireland was the most normalcy she had since she was seven. She lived in a normal house, with in AI and overwhelming machines here and there, she came home to two parents, she had normal chores. For the summer and the months leading up to her orientation, she submerged herself in everything Irish. Marshall took her everywhere, museums, historical sites, to folk singing nights in pubs and festivals. Looking back she wondered why she didn't miss Tony or California. Why the damp air was better than the sunny beach house she had called home for eight years. Why helping mow the lawn, doing her own laundry for the first time and having her very first job made her so happy.

There were boys of course. Her dad didn't know about most of them, Marshall did. He didn't pretend she wasn't interested in sex, nor waited for someone to explain things to her. His wife Emily, a landscaper, gave her plenty of books and spoke candidly about female anatomy like she was drawing up a plan for someone's backyard. Tony was reluctant to admit there might be boys in her life, it didn't suit his idea of her. And Raven wasn't particularly interested in boys, until the right ones came into her life. Boys that didn't think she was weird, or weren't dead hard fans of her father. Boys that liked her, just Raven, not Raven Rocher or Raven Stark. Of course her heart got broken many times. She had been dumped by her first boyfriend because she didn't want to have sex. Then he ditched her at a party because he found a girl who was glad to oblige him. She fell in love for a summer. She dreamily stared at boys who looked through her. She tried to be someone she wasn't. She broke boy's heart. She had been made a fool of.

She had been in love once too. Only once. She never told Tony or Pepper, Steve knew she had been broken up with but that was it. Emily and Marshall knew how much she loved him. He was older than her, not by much, but it felt like miles to him. Her Lionheart. Raven often referred to him, whenever she doubted her feelings about anyone. He became the measuring stick for every man after him. He was more than a boyfriend, he was a friend, a business partner, a confidant and he was the first man to ever seduce her. They still kept in touch, but no one knew that.

They would beg her not to.

But they needed each other, somehow, someway.

Her Lionheart knew she was in Paris. He would sit in on her shows and send her white carnations, no more than six. Sixteen was what he used to send her when they were together. Six was the number they agreed on, since he had no self-control at all. She didn't tell him about Henry, the strange man she shacked up with for three weeks. Though he wouldn't have minded, he was bisexual and encouraged sexual experimentation. Not to mention he was candid about his women, and men. Henry wasn't the first man she had a sex-only relationship, so she knew the unspoken rules of such an arrangement. It was fun, working then going across town for a well earned release.

Henry was handsome, in a deadly way. He had green eyes, so vivid they dared to break the color spectrum. He was pale as alabaster, hairless all over his body, not an millimeter of stubble anywhere. It was rare sight, it seemed like all his hair when on his head. Which was not a waste, he had long, silky black hair, that curled on the edges. Thick and lush, she loved to tug on it. The long hair didn't spoil his natural appeal, if anything it made him more handsome and polished. Less rock star and more CEO Vogue. She missed those locks, but she refused to dwell on it. It was over and she was home in Ireland now.

Although she went to Uni in Dublin, she didn't stay. It was too expensive, and the lure of complete independence called her like a siren of the sea. It took her some months but she decided to move to Cork, it was cheaper and, there was a cultural and music scene. With her best friend from college Brogan, who had a cousin in Cork they moved into a flat together. Raven was twenty and Brogan was twenty-one. They managed to make life functional in their two bedroom flat, but mostly because Brogan had a boyfriend Mark she spent plenty of nights and days by. Raven didn't mind, she had Clover to keep her company if she got lonely.

Clover was her German Shepherd, who she knew since she was nineteen and inherited when she was twenty from her Lionheart. He had to leave Ireland and dared not to leave her to a pound, so he threw her at Raven. _Take care of her for me won't you, Alice_. His last words when he put the wriggling puppy in her arms. Luckily she and Brogan picked a flat which allowed pets, and the landlady permitted some of the restricted breeds in her buildings, one being German Shepherds. Though she had to wear a muzzle outside their flat at all times, the norm for the "restricted breeds".

Raven and Clover were thick as thieves. She often took her on errands with her since there wasn't much dog parks nearby. Some wouldn't mind her being off leash in the other parks, but a few guards insisted on it, as a precaution. But Clover had to get her exercise somehow. Raven always had a weak spot for animals, especially dogs. She wanted more pets when she realized Tony didn't mind Timber, her English Setter. But after the Mandarin blew up their house (which Raven and Timber, were not in), she decided to keep the request to herself, guarding Timber with her life. He ended up living a full life, dying peacefully in his sleep old and pudgy.

"Oh excuse me," someone bumped into her on the street.

You would think having a restricted breed would keep people from bumping into her. She knew German Shepherds didn't have much a stigma on them but they were the highest ranking breed for the guards.

Raven raised to say it was alright when her mouth went dry. It was him. Henry from Paris. Henry, the tourist she spent three weeks fucking all over his penthouse. Green eyed, black haired too sweet not to touch, Henry. His eyes went to hers, and they widened. He was shocked to see her also.

"It's you," he ushered her aside from the steady flow of people. "Raven."

She wasn't flattered he remembered her name. She was still spinning from the fact he was in Cork. In her city. Less than a hour's commute from her flat.

"What are you doing in Cork?" She studied his dress, casual in a suit. She had never seen him in anything that wasn't digressing.

He had a British accent which gave him away the second they spoke. A strong accent that suited England, or somewhere like that. Not Ireland. Not near her, and her flat.

"I live here," he told her. He then caught her angle. "You live here also?" She nodded. "I had moved here recently," he explained, "but then I had business in Paris."

"Ah." Don't make a scene. Shake his hand and move out. You're a big girl, Raven. Don't be a schoolgirl about it. "Right," she took his hand shaking it. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Enjoy Cork City." With a single jerk on Clover's chain they took their leave.

Seeing him made her heart flutter, lust pulsing through her. He was dishy, and he was by far the best shag she had in years. But she was an adult, not some horny teenager needing to bonk every fit fella she saw. It was fine in Paris, but not in Cork.

"Wait," he caught her arm. "Don't go."

Seeing his long fingers made her mind flash to what they did to her. If anything the memory made her pause, not the polite implore of his voice. "At least have coffee with me."

"Why?" She asked defensive. "What for? No offense."

He laughed curtly. He genuinely searched for a reason. "I was... thinking about you, when you left." She waited for him to continue. "I was hoping to run into you again."

"For more sex?" She deadpanned. It was the only reason he should ever look at her again. They had no other solid base of connections.

That made the smug smile falter for a moment before he slipped it back into place. "No little games for you."

"My uncle always told me not to trust good looking strangers," she said with a smile. Which was true when she told Steve she was dating. He was the only one, who casually stepped in on her secrets, without trying or wanting to. "So what is it?"

"If you don't mind," he confessed candid and proud. "Or do you have someone else in mind?"

"I'm not seeing anyone." She hadn't gone on much dates since her last boyfriend, last year. It was the first man Clover nearly bit, defending her. "So just sex? Like in Paris?"

"I was hoping we can spend more time together, this time." He took a step closer to her. "I'm quite curious about the little imp I was fucking across my dinner table."

She remembered that night. Long fingers wrapped around her thighs, pushing them to her chest fucking her like she was fleshlight deposit with the precision of a lifetime lover. The harsh lips all but tearing hers off. The distant scrapping of the table. The feeling of something about to break, the table or her.

"She's not all that interesting," Raven said, meaning it.

Henry smirked, "Oh I don't think so... So, will you be coming to my apartment tonight?"

He was always direct. In bed and out of it. The unabashed attitude never startled her. Though his intentions and the cosmic convenience of their reunion made her uneasy. But a part of her wanted the unattached ride. Her motto to live, love and die fueling her decision.

She shook her head, he was so forward she could laugh. "Not tonight, it's my birthday and I'll be spending my night with my girls."

"Your birthday?" He remarked. "How old are you, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"You're so young," Loki remarked gracing her with an exaggerated sensual stare. "One would think you were older, being so successful and well-traveled."

She didn't swoon as he had hoped. But there was plenty of time for that later.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! So how are you lovelies liking the story so far? Let me know! Review and tell me, or follow, because that's the only way I can tell you guys are out there. As always criticism is welcomed.

Anotherscribe

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Tony never believed that saying about kids being little people, until he met Raven. She had come into his life when she was seven years old, very much her own person. She knew what she wanted to be and what she needed to be to accomplish her dream. Besides that she was a fight, damaged, secretive and skittish as a cat. But she was brilliant.

Her IQ was higher than his.

Those who knew him, thought it was humbling and paralyzing. Your daughter could flip the world on its head if she wanted to. She could change it. That little thing in your arms could unlock things you never dreamed off. But that wasn't Raven. She was an artist, a musician. She commented a thousand times, how she wanted give her brain to a doctor or a cancer researcher, if she could. _I don't like being so smart. Everyone expects me to be just like you, and I'm not! _It broke his heart whenever she screamed it at the top of her lungs. I'm me, not you. Before she was even thirteen. The way she would try to fail her classes, just so she could stay behind with her friends.

Tony never thought he would have to nag his kid to stop pretending to be stupid. To check over their homework to make sure she actually tried to do it, and not try to fail. Lucky for him the teachers knew she was genius, and twisted her arm about it. It had the opposite effect at times, but she did, in the end, do her homework. He wondered if he did the right thing pushing her. She never got to go to senior prom, a chance to fight for the prom queen crown. She graduated at fifteen, small and unsure, beside giddy seniors, with no friends. She refused to give the Valedictorian speech. At the last minute she gave it to a boy, her runner up._ He worked harder than me_, she told him when he asked why she did it. _He worked harder than me, so he earned that speech._ To the spotty teen's credit, he did come back and shook Raven's hand all smiles. Pepper was all teary eyed by the display, and that they decided to break tradition and share the Valedictorian title for the yearbook. _We did good, _was all Pepper said when he asked why she stifling tears. _We did good._

Raven had a moral compass, an honor code underneath that adolescent melancholy and famous irish temper. She was a good kid. After two therapists whispering to him that Raven might have skewed morals due to her abusive past, the neglect, witnessing domestic violence, being coddled into a trained bulldog. They were all so afraid she would reflect that childhood, the damage too deep set to unwind, their love and care not strong enough. It made Pepper nervous for years. Especially when Van was born.

When Van was born, Raven was excited. Tony had been on pins and needles thinking that she might resent her brother for having his attention, for taking the spotlight. Seeing how Thor and Loki turned out, he had every right to be on edge. Thor warned him himself, telling him to accept Raven despite how different she was, no matter what _deal with her with a loving hand, and a low voice_. If that wasn't a sign to panic Tony had to be freaking blind. The idea of Thor seeing red flags in Raven using Loki as an example, made him sick, for a week he hovered around her. He had no idea what he was looking for, but the image wouldn't be shaken.

The shared traits of Loki and Raven.

They were nothing alike, yet, they were similar.

Thor meant to arm him, warn him against what happened to Loki. All it did was make Tony fret more. He wanted Raven to be happy, normal, to have her dreams come true. She loved music and art, so he encouraged it. He bought her paints, easels, brushes, sketch books and charcoal sticks, he let her learn the piano when she asked for lessons, when she wanted to go to plays instead of movies. He let her be herself. And it paid off.

Sure she fought in school, she back chatted teachers, argued with ferocious conviction, and she had an issue of breaking things, and hearts, when she was in corner and losing. But she was a good kid. She was adorable and the most lovable thing alive. When he couldn't sleep some nights, she would bring him cups of warm milk, dreary eyed and dead on her feet. Some nights when she woke up from a nightmare, she would make him lie down next to her. Tucking him in to his chin, she would hug his head, running her hand through his hair singing whatever song she could remember, until one of them drifted off. Most of time she was the first to nod off. It was the cutest thing, she would be singing, then yawn, and in three minutes her voice fade away to loud puffs of breath.

The way he made Raven was blurry and sleazy, but Tony never regretted Raven. It was magical how she never saw the suit as a part of him. Even at eight, before the Mandarin, she would say, _why do you need so many suits? It's not like they're shoes_. How she would only hug and kiss him goodbye before he put the suit on. Whenever she talked about him to other kids, who had no idea he was Iron Man or that she was his daughter, she never brought the suit up. She would say he makes stuff, robot stuff, if they asked what he did. But she'd list how silly he thought she was, or thick, as she would say. How he played with her, building stuff together, playing on the Wii or board games. She would say how he works a lot but he works at home, so she got to see him all day.

Everything but that suit.

She helped him give it up, when they suggested retirement. She was in Ireland at that time, probably at university. Van or someone must have called her, because the next day she was banging on his lab door. Demanding to be let in, knowing he had blocked everyone out. She got in and let him have it, tears in her eyes and fire in her voice, she broke him down.

"I want you old and wrinkly, you bloody idiot!" She cried, the infamous brogue getting stronger. It came back to her naturally when she left for Dublin. "I want to be pushing you about in a wheelchair, because you're too damn tired to lift your saggy self up! I want you at my wedding! And if you don't deactivate that suit, I'll destroy myself. I may be a cellist but I guarantee you I'll turn it into a scrap! You hear me?"

She missed school for him. University was the world to her, learning about music. And she missed two days of it for him.

"Shut it down," she begged him. "I... I... Can't lose you too, alright? It'll kill me Daddy. Please, Dad, for me. Shut it down, for me?"

And he did. For her.

She never asked him for anything. Even when she was off at college. She never fussed, or whined for anything. Marshall said she had a job as a barista during her first year, until they let her go because of budgeting reasons. The next job was at a library at college, which was very her, she had that job on and off during her three remaining years at college. That was her allowance, her salary. Pepper told him she was independent, Tony felt as though he had done something wrong.

So much so he went to visit her.

Raven's face went white when she saw her father walk into the library. Nonchalant, and as laid back as he could dress. He had grabbed him by the arm and yanked him aside.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

As though he had done nothing wrong, he shrugged. "I'm looking for a vintage copy of the Dubliners, you got it?"

"Dad, this isn't funny," she hissed. "I'm working."

"You're on the night shift, no one's here." He glanced behind her, "Damn, no one's in here, at all, that's sad."

"Dad, for the love of God, what do you want?"

"I'm visiting you," he was offended by her tone. Like he was bothering her. When did that happen?

"They're days for that," she scolded. "And today isn't one of them."

Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, held up by a single pencil and the sheer will power of her scowl. The haunting fact she reminded him more and more of the woman he couldn't remember, didn't help him at the moment. She was Vivian's ghost, hair tousled and wild, pale as marble, bright doleful eyes and a neat mouth.

"You're sixteen, I have a right to check in on you."

"You don't -" Her mouth suddenly dropped. "Holy shit." When did she start swearing? She shoved him deeper down the aisle. "Stay here," she warned, "or I'll bury you in the reference aisle." And when did her accent start coming back?

She zipped off into the aisle in front of them. Rightfully inquisitive, Tony had pulled out a book and spied on the activity. To his complete stupefaction Raven was talking to a boy, a scrawny boy with a big smile. And she was smiling at him, blushing and girly. Tony didn't hear the conversation, all he saw was this new side of Raven. Shy because of boy, not wanting to look up, a boy looking at her like she a shooting star. He handed her a piece of paper, and with no warming he sneaked in stealing a kiss on her lips before darting off like a rabbit.

When she came back to him, she somehow had forgotten he was there and it showed.

"Dad? I..."

"You got a boyfriend." She blushed, guilty. He held his temple. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She became defensive. "We barely started going out a month ago. Besides he's not the first boy, I went out with..."

"There was another one?" He felt stunned. She was into boys and dating now? "And I'm hearing about this now?"

"I didn't want to freak you out," she said. "And he... broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Raven was pretty in her own special way. Looking back on her Tony wondered why more boys didn't ask her out. Intellectual types at least.

Ashamed she sighed. "Because I wouldn't sleep with him. I told him no and he dumped me... Leaving me at a party by myself. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to break his neck."

Tony couldn't speak. It was like he missed years of experiences with Raven. The idea of her being pushed into sex made him burn with hate, and a forgotten youth. The fact she stood her ground and was ditched in a way he had shaken off girls, made him feel a sadness he never wanted to know. He never prepared himself for the fact there were guys like him, in young men, and Raven might get hurt by them. He saw the face of what he had no doubt felt behind in his childless days. It stung him.

"Look, if you and you're new boyfriend don't have plans... You wanna get some dinner?"

She blinked at him, "Dinner?" She looked at the paper the boy had given her. "Sure, we can do that." Then she smiled, big and bright. "Now shoo, I'm at work."

Pepper gave him an earful when he got home, but it was worth it. He and Raven had some time together. She vaguely mentioned the asshole who deserved to be neutered. She mostly mentioned school, her friends, the main one being a guy call Nate, a German exchange student and a girl called Brogan who was in English major. Nate was like a big brother to her, by the way she talked about him. It was more pressing his little girl had discovered boys and already had her heart broken. She was growing up.

Raven didn't like telling him about her boyfriends. Pepper understood why she wouldn't, you're Iron Man, retired or not, they'll faint the second they hit the lobby. Of course she'll be apprehensive, it's not right but it's a logical reaction. Give her time and she'll feel more confident to tell you.

They all said that but Raven was her own person. She travelled with friends across Europe, her university used her for one night jobs to show off their teaching skills, she did semesters abroad. As much as Tony wanted to have Raven to himself, after he saw that boy, he dawned on him that she was slipping away from him. She was growing up, and she didn't need him anymore.

But she never really needed him that much to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! As always enjoy the chapter, review and follow! Remember reviews fuel updates! I mean it, review and tell me what you guys think, I wanna know what's on your mind.

ANotherscribe

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Henry was a strange man. Not bad strange, simply strange. Something about him seemed older, older than thirty-three, as he claimed he was. She didn't think he was lying about his age, she had this nagging feeling he was keeping secrets, concealing himself. In Paris she had keyed in on his body, what he liked and what he didn't. Now her eyes dwelled on him, and those enchanting green eyes. She was hardly a mind reader but being around so much government associated people, spies and superheroes, criminals, it was almost second nature reading a man's eyes, the way he grabbed you. Henry was not a nice guy. It wasn't rocket science, you saw it in his scowl, the glower of his eyes, he was capable of being rather nasty. But he was intelligent, a bit serious, although he had a sense of humor.

Raven had no idea what possessed her to continue their affair. And it wasn't the mind blowing sex.

She had an affair before. But that was because she was underage, and he was old enough to know better. She couldn't tell a soul, nor had the courage to. It was a means to an end, a necessary evil. She hated being tied down by any man, young or older, but she still wanted companionship of some kind. Henry was different. This was a full blooded sexual affair, no romance. Yet, that wasn't her style. They had no idea how or when it was going to end.

What was this affair going to do to her? Each affair had a price, small or big, it wasn't free.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry's fingers danced down her spine.

Having a heart condition did little to hinder her activity level but it left her skinny, sickly skinny at one point. She used to feel self conscious how each man whom held her, was able to cover her completely. It felt like she was being crushed at times. Even Henry, lean, with his subtle muscles, made her feel like a rabbit in a snare.

"Nothing," she said. Her fingers caressed his abs lost in thought. "Nothing."

He looked down at her. "Whenever you toy with your fingers your thinking."

"And whenever you smile at me like that, I know something bad is going to happen."

He smirked, exclaiming in low teasing, "You are a Stark. I finally see a trait of your family's genius."

If only he knew how smart she really was. He wouldn't use the word genius so casually like he was making fun of her. Her IQ was higher than her father's, it was very hush hush information. She bore it with a smile, since she was twelve they poked fun at her. Aren't you supposed to be smart? Aren't you supposed to be brave? Aren't you a Stark? Henry's little game rolled off her back.

"Ha ha."

He kissed her on the lips, slow and inviting. "Does Brogan know about me?" He asked.

"No, but she may suspect something."

Henry had never come to her place, ever. If he did, it would hardly be an affair anymore. Her roommate Brogan knew her long enough to know, what type of people came home with her. She would throw Henry in the boyfriend slot with a blink of those onyx eyes. Her flat was personal, sacred ground at times. Having him there was out of the question.

"Perhaps I should meet her?" He was pulling her into his lap. "What do you think?"

"Wait. What?" His lips were on her neck. "Say what?"

"Am I not allowed to?" He bite her lightly making her body seize in warmth. "Perhaps I'm sick of only having you in my bed."

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you saying?" He didn't wait, he slipped those evil fingers between her legs, dialing her up like he unlocking a safe.

"Let's see how smart you are."

Raven hated that jab. Let's see how smart you are. It got under her skin. You taught girls to be smart, you pushed them to be more than a pretty face. Her intelligence was a pretty face to them, if she wasn't smart, she wasn't a Stark. She was nothing but a girl, who wasted her genetics. It was a slur, a curse. Cruel she reached down to Henry's member and tugged with a vicious pump. He hissed and gasped, unfairly torn between pain and pleasure.

"Stop fucking around," she said sweetly, "or I'll do it again."

High on the situation he said, "That's hardly a threat." She pulled. "Oh! Alright, alright. I'll tell you, if you promise to pump me like that again." She nodded. "Fine, I was suggesting we be a bit more public."

"Public?" She cocked a brow. "Like dating? You want to be my boyfriend?"

He shrugged, "Why not? We like fucking each other, having dinner, and find each other interesting? Why shouldn't we date?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes... Or," he curled his fingers inside her, "do you have someone else in mind?"

She gasped. "Brogan was going to set me up on a blind date, next week." It was a hobby of Brogan, playing matchmaker. Most of her blind dates for Raven ended horribly, but she persisted after each crash and burn.

He jerked her, making it feel so good and hurt in the best way imaginable. "Cancel them. You're having dinner with me, in a restaurant."

"Gotcha," she said. "Cancel it."

"Good girl... Now I do believe you made a promise." She snickered reaching down to his neglected cock. "... Good girl," he purred head bending back. "That's it."

Loki wanted to get inside her world, then become it. He hadn't decided what he was going to do with her yet, but there was plenty of time for that. He loved using her body, the delicious clench of her walls, the skill of her hands. He wanted to have some more fun with her, and since she had no idea who he was, the opportunity was perfect.

He was torn on what to do to her. There was no one to stop him. She was helpless. He could kill her. He could rip her heart out and deliver it to Stark. Maybe even Thor's since he was residing with Jane now. Ravish her body and dump it on his or Stark's door step. Or he could turn her into his pet, this wild lone wolf. That was surely worse, to see your only daughter, slave to an insatiable god. To hear her begging for his hands, his cock and his mouth, for her release. There were a thousand ways to use her for his own gain. A millions methods to bend her to his will.

Loki couldn't decide.

Her dwellings gave no hint to her being a possible trial. She had various instruments stacked neatly all about, a cello, a keyboard, a fiddle, a guitar. A book shelf full of various books, novels, text books, some magazines. Paintings on the walls, picture frames, a desk with a built in filing cabinet. Even her pet was no concern of his, its muzzle did not dictate its potency to guard her. She was a child. Nothing indicated she was trained in combat, to defend herself. She was separate from Shield and the Avengers.

It made things easier for him. Yet it aroused his interest.

Why wasn't she being guarded? Or taught to fight? She was Stark's only daughter, his eldest child. Perhaps he didn't care for the girl very much. And Shield didn't want to waste any resources on her. Loki wanted this mystery solved before he killed her, or used her for whatever other purpose. It may be useful in hurting Stark and the Avengers. Sticking the dagger to the hilt and twisting it. Not killing him, but make him wish he had.

Her companion wasn't any different than her. Brogan was as childish as Raven, ebony skinned, doe eyes, more aesthetically pleasing to the eye but too obnoxious for him. She was loud, bouncing up and down, voluminous curls like metal springs. Loki fought to decipher her babbling with Raven. He had fabricated a story for himself to appease any questions they had for him. He said he was a researcher, mainly for mythology, norse mythology specifically. And it was a good thing too. For Brogan was a writer and had list of questions awaiting him.

"I can't get over how tall you are," Brogan shook her head, "you're like six foot, a million." She gave Raven a wink, "I bet you're happy about that, huh Picasso?"

"You should see him naked," Raven made an approving clicking noise.

Brogan held her head, "Raven you're awful!"

"Wait til you get to know him," she gestured to Henry, who sat smug as Clover watched him. "Vile."

Loki was not fond of animals, he hated the mess and filth they made or left behind in their wake. He had seen Clover the day he "reunited" with Raven and hid his displeasure at the beast. Though he was quite trained, and Raven was courteous enough to put its muzzle on since he was stranger to the dog. It couldn't lick him or make any unnecessary noise. And it knew its place, away from him.

"He can't be as terrible as you," Brogan defended. "I'm on your side," she patted his arm, "Raven's a tyrant."

"Oh I don't think she's that bad."

He expected that this was the right thing to say, Instead both women laughed, Brogan the loudest. She sat beside him, hugging his shoulders.

"You're precious Henry. I never heard anyone sat that about Raven in donkey years." She wiped tiny tears from the corner of her eyes. "In fact," she said in a stage whisper, "between you and me, being a bitch is a good day."

He waited for Raven to make some motion the word insulted her. Instead she bobbed her head, agreeing with her. Not many women took such an insult, as a compliment, it took Loki off guard for a brief second. What kind of woman was Raven? She probably wasn't as innocent as one would think, although she was comfortable being with a man she barely knew, for a three week affair. There was the mystery, she was something, that he had to figure out.

"Now you're scaring him," Raven warned with a grin.

"Oh, he'll catch on," dismissed Brogan. "Are you sure you don't want to cut and run Henry? Last chance."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smiled at Raven, who turned away, at last flattered.

He was going to unravel her, and then rewire her to his likening. Crack the code and make a new one. He had enough patience and all the time in the world. What am I going to do with you Raven Stark? The glass Brogan had given him was empty and Raven went to refill it. He wanted to follow her, but Brogan was intent on keeping him seated. He was about to hex the girl when her phone rang, and she excused herself to her room.

Raven was a wraith, he could snap her neck with one hand. It was so effortless he wanted it to last. No point in wasting such an opportunity, the daughter of his enemy, who dared threaten him. He dared not waste this. It would be more satisfying if she looked like him, had his eyes or his mouth. However he wouldn't be able to stomach her company if she was more like her father.

"Have I passed your test?" He whispered in her ear.

She jumped, but didn't turn around. "You have... So what do you think about her? Brogan?"

"She's quite a character." He kissed her neck, pulling her close to his front. "Will you come to me tonight, after work?"

She giggled, breathy, "I thought you wanted to take me outside?"

"Who said I won't?" He tilted her head back to steal her lips. "Just not tonight."

She pulled him in deeper, "I expect fireworks and earthquakes."

"I'll give you a war," he growled into her neck.

You're just a wild horse, aren't you Raven? You don't belong to anyone. A shame Stark should learn to keep such a precious mare better guarded. Now I'll have to train you myself. I plan to savor each moment of breaking your spirit, Raven Stark. And riding you until you back breaks.

"Don't get too cozy you two," Brogan tutted at them. "You can jump his bones later."

Though I may kill you sooner than her. Loki smiled for Brogan, ever the charmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a week, work has been hell. Anyways enjoy the chapter! But seriously though, review! I can't say it enough **review, review, review** and tell me what you think! Shout out to my regular reviewers, I love you guys.

Anotherscribe

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Henry moved into a flat in the heart of the upper crust of Cork City, a good drive from her place but luckily she had a modest motorcycle. The tax was way more affordable than a car, not to mention she had enough sessions with her dad to know how to maintain it. She was quite proud of it, it was used but she fixed it up good and her dad gladly sent over engine parts demanding her to stream the internal parts on Skype. It was the only time he pushed Van aside for her, thinking she was going to become a motorcycle enthusiast overnight. It was nice for a moment being on the same page with her dad, sharing something, no matter how fleeting.

Henry claimed he had things to arrange in his new place, so she couldn't come over. Now, that it was settled it was her first time, seeing the completed place. She wondered how a researcher could afford such a swank place, he did say his area of expertise was Norse Mythology. She tried not to comment on it when they were sex friends, now as his girlfriend it nagged her. So she made a loose observation of the place.

"The fruits of some investments I made as a boy. You could say I had to reply on myself, from a very young age."

"Oh," she accepted the explanation. She had some money of her own her family had no idea about. During her college years, she took on various jobs for one night. "I like it, it's very... rustic meets modern."

The walls were maroon red, the floors glossy tiles that were patterned to look like wood, there were brick pillars dividing the main room from the kitchen, the furniture was leather, wood and steel. The place dripped chic testosterone. Raven liked it, but the size made her uneasy, how did he even afford this. The place was hardly a flat, more of a condo, or a penthouse by size, and the deco was so personalized.

"I love the bold color of the walls," she complimented, trying not to think about Henry's bank account. "Did you pick it out yourself?"

"You could say I did." He was behind her, hands on her arms, "It does have an alluring appeal, doesn't it?"

"A very stylish man cave," she agreed. "You're not much of a painting guy are you?"

"You want to decorate it now?" He chuckled.

"I mean, you should have something equally eye catching on your wall. To scare any house guests," she added gleefully.

Henry smiled, "Aren't you mischievous. Is that what your dog's purpose is? A fearsome German Shepherd? Or Brogan?" He added making her laugh.

"Oh no, I adore her. If I had my way I would have bought an Akita Inu, but he needs more time which I can't always give if I have to leave town. And Brogan would be terrified by it. She loves Clover and has no problem taking care of her while I'm gone." She leaned back into him, "We should celebrate... I have an idea," she went to her bag pulling out her iPod, "can you dance?"

"Dance?" He repeated expecting a more active christening of his new home. "You want to dance?"

"A place is never yours until you take off your shoes and dance all across the floor," she insisted. When she and Brogan first moved into their flat they pranced about the place to eighties pop songs, dancing on the couch and beds. She put on a slow song, "Come on," she beckoned.

"I don't dance," Henry said with a soft yet stern smile.

Raven huffed impatiently as Mattafix echoed through the house, Henry had to lighten up, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Letting the playlist play, she began to stalk Henry. He had retreated away from her and she followed tapping his shoulder to get his attention, then she grabbed his hands pulling him close.

"Raven," there was a warning in his voice but she ignored it.

"Just hold on to me," she put his hands on her hips. "If you stopped fighting me, you may even have some fun."

Henry sighed reluctant to comply, Raven hushed him urging him to slowly step and sway with her. He was resistant at first, but he went along with it realizing it was inevitable, and she coming closer and closer. But then to song changed and Henry gave her such a glare thinking he was going to have to dance to Sean Paul, no matter how slow it was. She ignored him wrapping her hands around his neck, and letting her hips keep his attention.

And it did.

She turned around pulling his hands around her waist, as her hips moved salaciously against him. He held her close not wanting her to stop but she pulled holding him away as far as their joint arm span allowed, then she danced back to him, hips swishing as she came to him. Henry was watching her like he had never seen any girl dance like this. It was cute because it meant he was probably the whitest guy in the world. She was dancing quite tame to what other girls did. She kissed him once they were close again, but she didn't let it get to deep. Just like that the song changed to an old Shakira song, a slow one. She put his hands on her hips letting him feel the steady exaggerated twists and shakes.

His grip squeezed and released, Raven gave him a vixen stare letting figure out the unconnected dots himself. She spun to back him letting him get more intimately acquainted with her hips, she felt his lips on her neck, his hands holding her waist, the growing heat but she didn't stop moving. Not until he spun her around and gave the kiss he wanted to give her since he got wise to her game.

She let him have the kiss. She ran her hands down his back, egging him to come closer, egging him to grab her, egging him to let that elegant facade crumble.

"You're trying to seduce me," he said against her lips.

She missed the danger in his tone, and playfully said, "I do love a smart man. I want to do a different dance now though."

Nina Simone came on, I Put A Spell On You. How fitting.

"Come on slick," she cooed, "put a spell on me."

He curled a finger around her chin, tilting her head up ever so gently. His eyes had became darker, no less electric but they simmered floating over her face. "Careful what you wish for."

With a wicked grin Raven wondered, "Is that a challenge to wish bigger?"

Sporting a similar grin he ran a finger along her red lip, "Oh I like you."

"Well thank heaven," she remarked with a flamboyant eye roll. "But seriously... bedroom or couch?"

I'm glad I'm keeping you alive for now, he ran a finger up her thigh as she caught her breath. You are too fascinating. Loki was caught off guard by her impromptu seduction, he didn't like being caught off guard but the results might change his mind. Such an insatiable little thing, aren't you? Loki couldn't recall the last time a woman got him on his back, a little fight in his bed, light biting and scratching. He liked Raven Stark, she was definitely worth some effort.

As if hearing the hum of his inner monologue Raven roused, turning to face him. "That was nice," she stretched, joints popping.

"If every dance leads to this, I'll be more open to the idea."

"You idiot," she affectionately admonished. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," he admitted rising reluctantly. "Shall we order something?"

"Actually, how about I make something? How does pasta with marinara sauce sound?"

Loki wasn't sure he had the ingredients for her recipe. He had some items in the fridge for the sake of appearing normal. Basic things.

"I don't think I have everything."

"Well then, let's have a look." Walking over her clothes Raven Stark rose and walked out his bedroom, nude as a creature from an elvish fable to his kitchen.

Her self confidence was a thing to behold. Midgardian we such contradictory things, almost conservative with their bodies. Raven in his kitchen, was a sight. The bright colored dragon in the center of her back, the curved symbols on her nape of her neck, the sun coupled with the moon and night sky on her foot. They somehow beckoned him to follow the girl as she searched his kitchen for ingredients. He could easily take her again, but it may raise questions and suspicions, he may do so before she left, just for the fight, the rough playfulness. Most noble women didn't partake in rough trysts, while you had to tell a whore you were going to treat her coarsely, if you cared enough to tell her. It was nice to have a woman who didn't mind a little pain with her pleasure.

"You have mostly everything," Raven reported. "Let's see... it's about three, and my cello and outfit are already here with me, so I can cook, shower and then go off to work. Sound good for you?" She turned to him.

He nodded, "I can deal with that. But, can I ask you a personal question, that scar on your chest where did you get it?"

Raven stared down at the faint pink line going down her chest. "Oh this? It's a heart transplant scar. I was born with a hole in my heart, by the time I was seven I had heart failure because the hole had expanded and the pumps in my heart weren't working right. So they cut me open, and put a new heart in me."

Loki narrowed his eyes, she was sick, and Stark still leaves her unprotected. The idea of a tiny child being cut open and having an organ replaced sounded barbaric to him. And Midgardians thought they were superior.

"And it's... better now?"

"Well," she shrugged, "it's as good as I'm gonna get. I mean the donor was a thirty something old man, I think, and it's been sixteen years, I may be due for another transplant in the near future and I'll be on medication for the rest of my life, but hey, not dead." She saw his confusion about her medication. "Oh you don't know about that. You see when you transplant an organ, your body knows it's not yours and it tries to reject it using antibodies and all those guys. So everyday I need to take this cocktail of medicine to tell my body not to reject my heart, and in my case it's a big deal since my body fought for days trying to reject this heart. I had to spend six months indoors to recover, I had these huge stitches all along my chest for weeks."

"You said you may need another transplant?"

"Well I might, it's common depending on the condition of the heart you get. I've accepted it a long time ago, how fleeting life is and all those sob stories. All you can do is live and have fun. You live, you laugh, you cry, you die."

"Well said... Are you going to cook naked?" He wondered. "Not that I mind, of course, it's a stunning view."

She laughed, "You really think you're going to be watching? Put on some boxers pretty boy, you're helping."

Loki knew had to play along to get close to her. Show kindness before he struck, it was a necessary chore. Though he couldn't deny the opportunity it presented.

"I heard your father retired from hero work, must be difficult for such an active man."

It had been that long, they all had aged and some may have even died. The idea of Stark hanging up his armor made him grin, the man who dared to challenge him, now too old to fight anymore. I could kill him in his sleep, he was helpless in his home with his little wife, and son. Loki was an agent of chaos and mischief, nothing would please him more than to pounce on his lame enemies, reminding them of who he truly was. Let them bask in their cherished glory, I have new plans for you all.

"We can't stay young forever besides, he has his company, if anything that'll keep him occupied."

She was wary to discuss her father with Loki, wise choice. He liked playing this game, because she didn't trust him. Not enough to divulge secrets, yet she had no care letting him into her bed. He had to parade a dance to get to her, a bizarre challenge he wanted to meet.

"And your mother, how does she -"

"She's dead," stated Raven, a sharp cord in the mellow mood. "She's been dead since I was four."

Loki glanced at her as she inspected the penne pasta, her face was obscured by her bangs but he saw the boiling tension, the locking on her jaw and the coil of her fingers on the counter edge. A contained earthquake. She still mourned her mother, how sentimental, he barely recalled life when he was that small and his memory was much better than hers. He doubted Raven even remembered her mother, and rather was mourning her absence then her person. His mind went to Frigga, who pleaded the All-Father to spare him and died protecting Thor's precious then-mortal. Her death was their fault. A waste.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

She smiled at him, you should have been an actress instead of a cellist Raven. "It's fine, you didn't know."

Loki knew nothing of the prestige of cellist, but from what he heard, Raven was a celestial gift to the industry. He spied in on her performances gathering information about this bizarre girl. She was a genius yet Shield paid her no heed. Was it because of her preferred industry? To him intelligence was intelligence, if her mind could grasp an instrument it could grasp mathematics and science. Even her playing was wild, although her hair slicked down and behind her ears, there was a sense of abandon when she played. Serenity and passion. Chaos and order. She was quite young for the field she was in, yet there was no envy against her from others, there was worship.

They all wanted to be like her. The confidence of her self and her instrument, her second nature skill as though it was bred into her, the way she and the cello were one. There was something graceful about how her fingers moved along the neck of the cello, nimble and adept. How she could close her eyes and see the piece behind her eyes. They all wanted what she had.

She was no scientist, nor an engineer, but Raven Stark had a mind to be respected. She was eloquent, articulate and clever. Anyone who kept him this intrigued had to be worthy of his intellect. All the world saw was the artist, a nymph from a fable. Something delicate and expendable. But she had keys to secrets and the mind to hide them. Daring and untamable.

Was Stark proud of her? Or was he secretly disappointed by her humble life? Loki wondered if Thor was close with her, it would make this all the sweeter. Touching her, knowing she was someone Thor cherished. Getting under their skin, through a single girl. A girl that fell right into his lap like the Norns were looking down at him.

He wondered if the All-Father was aware of the treachery he acted upon him. It was something he never got to see. Knowing he could have slaughtered the King of Asgard due to his slack observations. Blood was hardly his preferred area, he desired the unnerving fear that cut deeper than wounds, though he could think of a few who deserved wounds.

He had yet to decide if Raven was a wound he might need.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back my lovelies! As always review, review, review. I mean it. Reviews fuel updates. As usual, a shout out to my usual reviewers. Let me know what you think, critique is welcomed.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Loki was used to coming over to Raven's house, when Brogan was and wasn't there. Brogan, like Raven, was a huge fan of cooking, and being served a hot meal every now and again was quite pleasurable. They did love to make a feast of everything, it reminded him of his days as a prince being waited on and served. He endured the company and chatter for the service. Other days when Raven didn't want to go out, they stayed in and watched movies. She had a wide range of films on her laptop and DVDs, she was fond of comedies, musicals, historical and action movies. He preferred sombre films, "film noirs" and "gangster movies", as she called them, and detective movies. She had a supply of everything, sometimes he had to endure one of her stupid Marx Brothers movies but only because he knew he **had to**. Loki suspected this was that damnable Soldier's influence, Barton mentioned he was a man out of his time.

This day he got caught in the rain, or rather he had to let himself get wet. He told Raven he had no car, and he preferred public transport and walking, and when he decided to come over it rained. If he showed up in her apartment dry as sand, it would raise suspicions, and Raven was not as foolish as he had hoped. The moment he came in she ran to get him dry, fetching a towel and taking off his coat.

"There's some clothes in the closet you can put on," she instructed as he shed all his clothes save for his undergarments. "I'll hang these up for you."

She vanished into the bathroom, leaving him to go into her room alone. The damnable dog was there watching him as he came in. Clover was a quiet dog despite her large size, and very well trained. She often crawled into Raven's lap when they watched movies. Loki personally hated dogs, unless for guarding, because of the mess they made and their noise. Clover saw him as something to annoy or to trample over, she hated sharing Raven with him. Not to mention she ignored him immensely whenever he tried to give her a command.

Seeing an opportunity to pester him the dog pounced, barking at she leapt at him. Clover was a German Shepherd, and although she was a guard dog, she had sudden bursts of puppy like playfulness. He had no knowledge of dogs breeds, but a German Shepherd, was deemed a dangerous breed, aggressive and powerful. Brogan insisted that Clover was known to growl and corner an intruder but she was not dangerous. Many people were afraid of Clover whenever Raven took her out, they walked around her while the dog yawned at them.

When she pounced Loki step aside but that didn't stop her from trying again making him bump into the closet. He was shooed the beast out the room with a spark of magic. Harmless though bright and sending sparks, but the message was sent. Now he had a deeper view of the closet. Loki never considered snooping at this point, he had an idea what she liked, what she did not. He opened her closet with no ulterior motive, when his head collided with a box. Damn her tiny furniture. Clothes forgotten he grabbed the object and was drawn in by the weight of it, it was larger than the angle gave implication to. Curious he took it down and opened it, he was taken back and then enthralled. What is this Raven Stark?

In the medium sized box, were shackles, a collar, a tiny paddle, silk rope, and other odd devices he could not identify. But he had a good idea what they were for. He heard her coming long before she arrived, plenty of time to show he was caught, guiltily of course.

"I... It fell when my head bumped into it, I had no idea what it was until..."

Raven's face had gone redder than he ever saw. "I can explain." She grabbed the box from him, "I was going to bring it up later... I uhh," she sat on the bed opening the box, "like bondage. I mean, I love a little rough treatment in bed, but I never tried out any handcuffs or stuff like that until a while ago, and... I liked it." She smiled uneasily studying his face.

Loki enjoyed her embarrassment. He was baffled on the outside, cackling within. "You like what exactly?"

Her cheeks were redder than cherries. "Being tied up, playing submissive, tying people up, spanking," her voice shrank as she continued, "masturbating in front my partner, being dominative. That's not weird is it? Because you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, I had a boyfriend once and he used to freak out when I even suggested it and I don't want to make you -" Her voice sped up the tinier it became.

"Raven, breathe."

She inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Sorry. Not many guys like the idea of roughing me up, or me vice versa."

Now he couldn't resist asking. "Did you ever tie someone up?"

She nodded. "He liked to be punished, and he liked his women strong. He found weak women unattractive in the bedroom."

"And if I were to ever do this sort of thing with you," he picked up the collar, "what am I allowed to do?"

Biting her knuckle she replied, "You can tie me up, use the shackles to properly tie me down to the bed, you can play the dom and tell me to do whatever you want, which includes anal and using toys, only if you use lube. And of course put on a condom. You can say whatever you want to me, but it all stops if I say my safe word, which is, peaches. That's when I've had enough, or I'm hurting somewhere, or God forbid, my heart is beating too fast. And you are not allowed to choke me, or any asphyxiation play of any kind. Or face slapping, of any kind either." She said this part with no timidness, dead serious.

"And the collar?"

She twisted her hands nervously, "It helps me get into character, I guess."

He picked it up, "And if I put it on right now, with your permission, you would do whatever I say?"

"Right now?" She glanced at the clock by her bed. "Now, now?" He nodded. "Well... Brogan's not going to come back until tomorrow morning... Alright. You won't forget the rules, will you? Any violation of my rules, gives the right to punch you in the dick." She turned around to close the door.

Her threat amused him like a wolf pup trying to growl. "I will not," he fastened the collar around her neck. The moment he did she bit up lip already fighting the urge to say something.

He tested his boundaries, "Undress... Slowly."

He sat down on the bed watching her undress. She did as she was told, slow, sensual, keeping her eyes on him until she nude before him. She stayed there for several moments as he soaked up this control, this aching feeling he didn't have in so long. Power.

"On your knees," she did so, "take off my boxers and ready me until I'm hard. With your mouth."

She never left her knees as she followed her instructions, Gods of Old she was good, very good. Does your father know you suck cock this good? Maybe I'll keep you alive long enough so he could see. Let him see your head bobbing up and down like you were born to do this.

"I like seeing you like this," he told her as she worked, "on your knees, sucking my cock. I should make you wear this collar more often... Be my little pet. Would you like that Raven, that we do this more often? Tell me."

"Yes, I do." The second after she spoke she went back to work.

Once hard he said, "That enough. To your feet," she rose up. "I want you to fuck yourself on me, and squeeze me every time you've taken all of me, for ten seconds. Each time you forget I'll spank you." He got up to put on the condom and beckoned her to carry on.

She was strong for a human, steady thighs. She really did do this often. The pace was slow, and the pressure was building at any agonizing creep. She was losing count out of sheer frustration.

"I'm starting to think you want me to spank you Raven." He hit her rear, "Hm?" Another, she moaned. "I forgot that you do like this." He gave her three hard spanks on each cheek. "If you beg me properly, like the little whore you are, I'll fuck you hard, very hard."

"Please," she whimpered, as he held her hips still. "Please, fuck me, fuck me hard. I need you, I need you so much." She sounded delightfully needy and wanton, almost panting. "I want you to fuck me until it hurts, I want your cock so deep inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard, I can't walk. I want you to fuck me like you own me, until I scream."

Without warning he flipped her on her stomach putting her knees, mounting exactly as she said, like he owned her. She groaned gripping the sheets, he paid no mind and fucked her hard and fast. The bed shook and Raven cooed sweet sounds of ecstasy as he plowed into her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back to his liking, not hers. How far can I push you until you say your safeword? How far Raven can you bear this pain?

"I own you," he grunted, "you are mine and no one else's. I own you. From this moment on I. Own. You." He spanked her and she yelped. "Tell me," he pulled her hair making her raise her head. "Who do you belong to? Tell me!"

"You! I belong to you!"

"Again."

"You! You! You!" She declared with each hard thrust. "Oh god," she moaned. "Oh god."

"Are you close? Are you going to come?"

"Yes!"

He pulled away and she whined at the loss. He was close too but he had a much better stamina than her. A million times over.

"I say when you come," he told her pulling her by her collar to turn her head to face him. "And I say when we're done. Is that understood?"

"Yes," she nodded wearily.

Her ass still offered, sex glistening and winking. She made no movement to get less exposed, she stayed right where he left her. Her obedience was applause worthy.

"Since you've been such a sweet little pet, I'm going to give a present. Spread your cunt for me Raven... What a sweet pet you are," he caressed her lower back. Like the good mare she was. "You've earn this, but you certainly do not deserve it."

Holding her steady he buried himself into her cunt, licking, nipping her sensitive bud. She gasped and cried out as he used his fingers to pump her, as his tongue assaulted her. With his free hand he callously stroked himself, he willed the condom away, he had plans for her as he pumped her with one, two, then three fingers. Her nails dug into her skin but she held herself open for him, she came with a deep cry, using his true strength he took out the bed, she fell to her knees on the floor knowing what had to be coming, from when he came on her face she didn't flinch.

"Taste me," was his last order.

She licked away the cum around her lips and chin, swallowing each drop she took. Then he took the collar off. Raven feebly went for a tissue to clean her face, leaning against the side of the wall to catch her breath. For a moment he though he hurt her, however she raised her head with a satisfied smile.

"Had fun?"

He laughed, a little winded. "Oh yes, I had fun."

She rose to her feet, with a little wobble that nursed his ego, "I'm glad," she gave his a tender kiss. "Next time we can use the rope." She threw herself into the bed, "God, that was really fun."

It was fun, too much fun. Loki was supposed to be planning ways to kill this mortal, use her to break the Avengers, the ones that couldn't fight back, the one it'd hurt the most. Now he was actually considering keeping her. It was no longer a muse in the back of his head. It would still hurt Stark and the Avengers, but it would be crueler to kill. Wouldn't it? He hated doubting himself, and contradictions, Raven was doing both.

Oblivious to his struggle Raven, who had managed to pull herself fully on the bed, remarked, "Have you done something like this before? I got shivers at your orders."

His ego soared, "Shivers?"

"You've got a voice for orders," she complimented. "So, have you?"

"Not quite. Though I do love to test boundaries, within permission, of course."

"Of course," she mocked with a giggle. "Well, test on sparky. I'm ready and willing... though not until my ass has recovered."

"No problem," he replied, "it'll give my time to make up my mind what to do with you."

"Yay," she cheered, tired. "Have fun with that."

Nonchalant she dressed herself, picking up and packing up the box he had found. Her coolness made him watch her, how brash about this potentially defaming thing. She pulled herself together giving him an amused shake of her head, laughing her herself.

"Get dress before you catch a cold," she said leaving the room where Clover waited for her. Their noise had roused concern in the dog, she circled Raven curious about the new scent on her. Loki and sex. "Oh stop fussing," she knelt down to scratch her neck. "He didn't hurt me, now don't cause anymore trouble you."

Loki glared at the dog who whined in his direction. Careful or I'll make you into a pelt.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

It was Brogan's birthday party, Loki didn't find any enjoyment in the pop and rock music, the various drinks being passed around or Raven's friends hovering around him like flies and bees. They were loud, celebrant, too much like the caverns after Thor's triumph. Were all birthdays this irritating? He had forgotten. He could only imagine what Raven's was like. She was fond of nightclubs, though she never pushed him to come with her unless he wanted to. Which he never had the urge to. From what he knew, she was quite the dancer. Lucky for him Raven spent her twenty-third birthday with friends the day he met her. Then she was called away for a weekend to California and spent it having dinner with her family. He spied on the affair taking notes.

They all had aged. But that wasn't what the study was for. He wanted see how close the Starks were, if he could use anything between them against them. It was too early to mention him but she remained composed when teased about her blind dates, and how she enjoyed Paris. Her father fawned over her, but she didn't seem to like it. The attention made her uncomfortable, all the constant questions made her bite harder into her food. Her brother, a mere boy trying so hard to be his father's mirror, berating her career. Stark's wife lightly scolding the boy and admonishing Raven for striking back with words. She was exhausted by the whole ordeal. And she went to a nightclub directly afterward to a concert of artists who made whatever type of unholy music it was. She was tame with her family, once she heard music, she let loose like some possessed gypsy.

Brogan's party was a simple get together with her cousin and friends. Naturally they were invited and Raven was considerate enough to attach his name to a gift she bought previously. He was grateful. He was in no mood to give her a proper gift. The dilemma concerning Raven was making him restless, he should kill her. Keeping her alive and playing this charade was getting tiresome. Bedding her was pleasurable but he could bed any woman and force her to submit to his will, never mind it was less work when a woman wanted such things.

The drink he made was nothing to the mead or ale on Asgard, or in any of the Realms, it made no dent in his sobriety yet its bitterness soothed his brood somehow. The party was at Brogan's lover's house, Mark, he heard his barking laugh repeatedly throughout the house and in the backyard. Where in the Nine was Raven? She was quite sociable flocking about making sure everything was in order. Loki observed the scene, Raven had many friends all somewhat unscrupulous and, unconventional much like herself.

He retreated indoors, she wasn't outside in the yard, where she had made him hang streamers and paper lanterns. Once they got over the shock of his "clean-cut" apparel they left him be, his hair length held no concern for them. Which suited him fine, they all bore and vexed him. He searched the house drink in hand, weaving effortlessly through the crowd trying to find somewhere away from the party, and maybe find Raven.

A man brushed past him brusquely from a distant room across the hall, cursing under his breath as he stomped away. No one noticed him but Loki did, he saw the ajar room and slipped inside. Outside leaning on the windowsill was Raven, a cigarette in between her fingers staring out into the on going party like an uninvited passerby. Mark's house was in a neighborhood where the house's were close together, the space between his and his neighbor's was the perfect hideaway for a smoke. He had never seen her smoke before. The smell was repulsive to Loki, though not intolerable. He closed the door behind him and she jumped.

He knew about Midgardians and their addictions. Being around them for some time shined light on many of their darker habits. They were such a futile race, feeble and fickle dragging themselves down further with their dull vices. Tobacco was a legal drug, but it was quite lethal, causing cancer, strokes and many other complications. He never pegged Raven to be prey to such a vice.

"Jesus, you scared me!" She then realized what she was holding. "Oh shite, listen don't tell Brogan, she'll kill me, I've been trying to quit since I was twenty but I fell off the wagon."

"Those are bad for you." Honestly he didn't care. He easily slipped out the window to the dark corner Raven cornered herself into.

"I know," she rubbed her temple, "I'll get cancer, it's ruining my heart, but it relaxes me. Nate just gave me an ear full, as always."

He had met the man before, a friend of Raven's from college. He was a sour faced fellow with a devilish grin, unkempt hair, and a meek woman who followed him around like a shadow. He was the first and only to say, you aren't what I expected as Raven's boyfriend. He somewhat appreciated the gesture but the way he spoke to Raven, and judging by his exit, hinted to a different kind of relationship.

"Nate was upset when I saw him," he agreed.

She groaned in frustration, "He's my self-appointed keeper, next to Brogan. Everyone wants to have a say with how I live my life." She exhaled through her nose. Like a glum bull in a stable. "Are you having any fun?"

"Not particularly," he admitted, again opposite of what he expected she laughed, smoke puffing from her teeth.

"I didn't think so, but Brogan wanted you to come, she likes you." She took on long drag blowing smoke rings into the air. "Can I have some? Just a sip."

"It's strong," he warned handing her the cup.

"Challenge accepted," she took a tiny sip. "Oh wow, are you a fucking viking?" She coughed. "What did you put in here?"

"Family secret," he emptied it, and Raven whistled impressed.

"And I thought my dad a had drinking problem. And you're still good?"

He nodded, getting a wicked idea to better the the party, for himself. What was it mortals say? Idle hands are the Devil's plaything. "How about we liven up this party, for ourselves at least?" He didn't give her a chance to respond when cornered her against the wall, he took the cigarette out her mouth rubbing the end into the wall she was leaning against.

She caught on quickly. Unfortunately she wasn't as scandalized as he hoped for. He wanted to try convincing her of something she had never tried. "We are out in the open," she pointed out worried of being caught. "Anyone might come by here."

"I know," he slipped his hand under her short shirt, pulling down her panties to her knees. "We should hurry then, should we? You're already wet," he commented boxing her in. "Good thing, because I'm hard."

Keeping his eyes on her he conjured one of those damnable condoms into his pocket. He slipped it on, pushing himself inside. Raven held onto his shoulder as he lifted her legs off the floor to get as deep as he could. He hissed at the mild resistance, the light drag of her walls but she was rather content. He gave a hard thrust and she bit down to swallow her loud moan.

"Why don't you scream for me? Let them all hear," He cooed in her ear. "I like hearing you scream."

His fingers slipped down to flick her clit, "Oh god," she gasped, "oh Henry. Jesus."

"That's it," he encouraged, rubbing and shallowly thrusting, "let me hear you."

Raven had never done something like this before. Sure the space between the houses was small, and the neighbors next door were asleep, but they were feet away from the rest of the party. Never mind the spots of darkness hid them. She heard voices and music, at any minute someone could walk by, or peep into the room. Any one of her friends. Henry was insatiable moving against her, her legs around his waist. It felt too good to stop, she held on moaning in his ear as he grunted into her neck. Her eyes stayed on the distant lights of the yard lanterns, her heart leapt whenever she heard a voice, or saw shadow of a person but Henry kept going and she held on for dear life.

"Henry, I'm..."

"Look at me," he held her shoulders pulling back, pinning her against the wall by her arms. "I want to see your eyes when you come."

He was animal, eyes searching hers, wild and unhinged. It excited her a little, but in the back of her mind she wondered what brought it on. She came abruptly, she bit down on her lip, keeping her head steady as her body screamed to bend with the glorious spikes and ripples traveling along her skin. He pressed her against the wall fucking her as her body fluttered from her high, making sure she saw the elation of his release. The dark satisfaction he got from it.

He finally let her go and Raven slumped against the wall, she was weak like she was about to fall to her knees. That was her first time having sex in a public place. Somewhere without a locked door. It was thrilling, but she never knew Henry was into that sort of thing. She inspected herself to make sure her skirt was clean, luckily it was pushed to a wrinkled roll around her waist. This was very new, with the "clean cut" Henry she thought she had figured out.

"Oi, where are my panties?"

She stared at Henry who was folding them up, pocketing them. How did he get those? She didn't fuss, she rolled down her skirt with her head held high and walked into the yard. He wanted to spook her but Raven knew true horror, and none were something Henry Olsen could concoct.

"Don't take too long to pull yourself together. Don't lose that," she pointed to her underwear, "it's one of my favorites."

"Enjoyed your cancer stick?" Hissed Nate the second she came outside.

She was aching from her spontaneous romp, Henry was nowhere in sight and her face was carved in alabaster. "It was my second one for the year, it's not like I'm not trying to quit."

"You promised me if I went to Germany for work, you would stop. The smoking, the heavy drinking, and the shitty boyfriends."

"Henry's not shitty, and I've cut my drinking in half."

Nate ground his teeth, "The one before him was, or are we going to pretend he didn't happen?"

He loved to poke coals into old wounds, Raven respected him to be that comfortable with her, unafraid of her supposed frailty to call her out on her bullshit. That was a friend, and a thorn up your ass. Nate had been a music major like her, at Dublin Trinity College, though he preferred the business and theory aspect of it, he wasn't that good of a pianist and played mostly for his ailing mother. He was part German, and he was reluctant to go back for an internship, he had this loving girlfriend he was terrified to leave. She pushed him to go back home and told him Ally would wait for him. He was gone for two years, and Ally visited him as often as she could, she did too when she had a job there for a weekend. He thanked her for the push, and now he was pulling her in line.

"That's right. It was only two months of my life, I lost. I'm over it." He seemed to forget one of her bad boyfriends had been one of his friends.

"I hated him," he seethed. "I should have ran him over when I had the chance. Asshole."

"Nate," she patted his arm those Nordic silver eyes glaring at the moon, "come back to the present."

He was the big brother she never had. The one who could tell horrible things to, the one who didn't have to call to say you were okay. Who had your name plastered on his couch for you, the one who could call you a bitch and it would be fine. She loved Nate to death, and he loved her.

"Henry's nice," he muttered, "a bit stiff though. He's a good guy, isn't he?"

Raven laughed into her chest, "Yes, he is. And quite a stiffy."

Brogan was spending the night with Mark, leaving Raven alone to take Henry back home on her motorbike. She remembered she had to drive with no panties, well that was going to be fun, the brisk breeze was rather nice but she hoped not to flash anyone as she drove. Henry wasn't fond of her motorbike, nor did he accept the helmet happily. But he had no choice, no helmet, no ride.

Her skirt was riding up, she was quite aware of it. She was also aware of Henry's hands, that were originally on her waist, one was slipping lower and lower with the other not too far behind. She didn't fight, and concentrated on the road and the lights.

His hand was on her thigh, damn his long fingers.

She watched the light, red, red like her pulsating blood that was going south.

He was on the inside now, the light was still red. Fuck, stop teasing.

The light went green and Raven kicked off, hoping to jerk his hand closer to her sopping sex. No such luck. And she was over five minutes away from her flat. Jesus, he's gonna muck about until I pin him against the wall, isn't he? He was finally there, and Raven almost cried out in relief, the breeze was already doing half the work, his hand was going to be her undoing. Henry was looking more like a sadist than a wicked deviant in the sack.

He took his sweet time teasing her, making her writhe against his hand, as much as she could. But he wasn't bettering her situation. She was chewing her lip to keep her mind straight, like a horse with blinders. The toying was making her very on edge, she could crash and kill them both. He didn't care and kept teasing. He had no idea she wasn't supposed to be antagonized, she had worse anger issues than the Hulk. Her yoga classes kept it in check but sometimes people just wanted her to lose her cool.

Like Henry.

Bold as brass he said nothing as she parked her car in the area garage, and walked silently beside her to her flat. She knew her neighborhood better than him, he had no idea about the shortcuts through alleys, which ones were filthy and which ones you could have a little rendezvous in. He had no idea what was happen until she pushed him against the wall taking his lips, like she owned them. He groaned into her mouth, darting his tongue inside pulling her close to deepen it.

He thought he was in control, how cute.

She grasped his semi-hard cock through his pants, not so sweet and loving, as she opened his fly and slithered her hand inside. He gasped at the sudden grab, and the sultry glare in her eyes as she silenced him with a demanding kiss. She warned him she liked it rough sometimes, he shouldn't be surprised at this point. She was pumping him hard and callous, but he panted as though it was the tenderest caress. She raked his balls, making him buck into her hand, as she pressed him against the wall with her other.

Then she stopped. Henry opened his mouth to speak up he saw her pull his leaking member out his pants. Taking her lips away from his abused neck and collar she hitched up her skirt a little jumping into his arms. He caught her without guessing pulling her close. Screw the condom at this point, she was on the pill. She was so close to him he felt nothing but heat and moisture.

"You are going to fuck me hard against this wall, do you understand? Answer me Henry," she purred wrapping her arms around his neck, "I want a hard fuck. A good hard fuck."

He impaled her, slamming her into the wall, all in one motion. "With pleasure."

"Oh yes," she gasped, "like that, like that. Fuck me, oh please fuck me hard."

It was rough. Her shoulders were raking against brick, her head was scraping along it, her lower back was burning and she loved it. His kisses were bruising, and she left tiny bites to remind him this was going to rough on both ends. She held his head when she kissed him biting and tugging his bottom lip, she pulled his hair whispering explicit praises in his ear that just made him manhandle her more. Pain didn't alarm her, she was used to it, she grew to love it. There weren't many people who could handle that, Henry could and she was going to take advantage of it. Full advantage.

She came with short yell, swallowed by a passing car. Henry kept going until he finished with one hard thrust, a guttural moan falling out his lips as his body shuddered against hers. Once he pulled his soft dick from her Raven let her shaking feet balance on the ground, she rolled down her skirt as he also tidied himself. Then she yanked him in for sloppy kiss which he melted into.

"That was sweet," she said against his lips. "So did you have fun tonight?"

"A wonderful time," he grinned breathless. "We should go out more."

"See what happens when you try new things?" she grinned with nothing but ill-intent. "You should take my word for things sometimes."

* * *

Hello my lovelies! So what do you think about Loki and Raven's relationship so far? I wanna know what you guys are thinking. Please review and tell me what you think! I mean it! I wanna know who's out there.

As usual shout out to my regulars, you know who you are.

And until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Peculiar.

If Loki had to describe Raven Stark to anyone, he'd say peculiar. She was a wicked vixen, a child, an artist, a philosopher. She relished in mundane things, rather than creating an empire of her own like her father did and his father before. She was content of being unknown and unbothered, living a dull life in her flat. She had no interests in heroics, and had a rather dark view on them. She was the most peculiar girl he ever came across.

While they were at the beach, he, Raven with Clover, Brogan, Nate and his girlfriend Ally it came up. After a morning of tanning, having Clover splash about in the water, rolling about in the sand. Loki wasn't fond of heat, but lucky for him Ireland was constantly damp and overcast. Even on this rainless day, the air was cool and the sun was hidden behind clouds. Once the question was posed about her views on heroics, the groans of Nate and Brogan followed suit.

"Oh no," whined Brogan, "Henry why did you ask her that?"

"Yes, why?" Winced Nate with a sarcastic grin. "Why remind us how depressingly realistic Raven can think?"

"It is not depressing," protested Raven. "It's perfectly logical, right Ally?"

Ally looked up from the sea coming into the vague conversation she was listening to. Loki's impression of her summed up to one word, passive. Unlike Brogan or Raven, Ally was docile, a peacemaker more content on eating those bizarre seaweed crackers than bickering. She was constantly on her phone or tablet, Raven said it was because she had family in Vietnam whom fretted over her continuously. And she was an internet addict. She was a web designer for some company, Loki forgot the name right away.

Ally spluttered unsure what to say, "From a certain point of view maybe..."

"A serial killer," offered Brogan.

"A mass murderer," added Nate.

"Can I tell him, or what?" Huffed Raven. "Okay in a nutshell, I don't believe in heroes, as much as I do a heroics. Though both are moderately low. Because the way I see it a hero saves and protects the people, there's a huge applause and that's all fine and well. But..."

"Here we go," moaned Brogan holding her head.

"But," continued Raven, "it does not hold as much value as a personal heroics. Heroes save the masses, but it's like protecting a quota, you are saving a common good, life, but you aren't saving them because you like them. You're saving them because you think it's right, and to thwart the plan of whatever adversary wants to take life away from these people. You don't know who they are, if they deserve to live or die, you just save them as a moral code from your perspective.

"To me a true hero, without the flash and the glamor, is someone who sees you, you as a person, as an individual and says to you I want to save you because you are worth it. They see the good and the bad, and something worth saving, something worth rescuing. And they don't need nor want recognition, all that matters is that you were, saved," she added quotation gestures with her fingers.

Brogan and Nate glared at the sand, as Loki digested the words. They all decided to go to the beach today, since all of them had a day off. It was pleasant enough, the water was tolerable though he didn't partake in the childish splashing Raven encouraged. Clover even swam, coat dirtied with sand. Then Loki simply inquired why she had interest in her father's former profession. The day was coming to an end and he was curious. He didn't expect it was going to cause such a stir. Now he saw why. She didn't believe in the image of goodness triumphing over evil, the image the Avengers advocated.

"Jesus, you would make a man drink himself to death," spat Nate. "Can we not talk about your borderline insane ideals for one day?"

Loki expected Raven to look hurt or scolded by his snap instead she stared directly at him through her sunglasses. Her mouth was relaxed, she felt neither threatened or insulted. Nate was in a corner, his jaw locked and with a growled hiss he rose from their row of beach blankets.

"I'm going for something you eat, you two coming?" He was talking to Ally and Brogan. "Godspeed Henry."

Wordlessly they rose leaving Raven with him, again she expected it. With a tired sigh she went to her bag for a book. As Clover laid down to rest, muzzle on and leash tied firmly to the handle of the large cooler. Raven gave her companion an affection pat scratching under her muzzle, in turn the dog inched closer to her, her head on her thigh.

"They don't like it when I talk like that," she explained. "It reminds them of things, unpleasant things."

"Such as?" He sat beside her.

"That I didn't have much of a childhood, that what happened to me as a child shaped me into those ideals." She leaned on his shoulder, "It scares them, because they know why I think like that, and when I bring it up they remember."

"What happened to you?" He asked softly.

"My mother was murdered," she deadpanned, book on her lap. "She died protecting me, and no one came to save her, and after she died no one saved me either. Not for quite some time."

Loki contained his surprise. "Did Tony save you?"

"No. He did not. He likes to think he did, and perhaps later down the road he might have, but not as grandly as he likes to imagine."

Loki was blindsided, he stared as Raven read her poetry book. She just nonchalantly said, her father was not her hero, and any such heroics were minor to her. He could kept his mouth shut but he had to know who was her hero.

"Who is your hero then?"

She smiled now, "My other dad, he was going to adopt me if Tony never claimed me. He saved me. A very long, long, long time ago."

She had two fathers? Her family tree was beginning to get as confusing as his. "What did he do?"

"He loved me," she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of her other father. "There he is, with his wife, Emily."

The man with his full head of snow white hair smiled at a camera, he had deep wrinkles along his eyes and cheeks, a single deep set line in his forehead. Beside him was a woman, much finer wrinkles, long fine light brown hair like a shawl and a wide smile.

"He took care of me after my mother died, for three years, he took me in. He didn't have to but he did, everyone just wanted me gone, but he stepped up and saved me." She caressed the screen. "He wasn't perfect but he had more kindness and love in him than better people."

Loki was dumbstruck. Nothing about this girl made sense. "You are a complete mystery Raven Stark."

"Not really," she said without thought, "you're just thinking too hard. Try not thinking of my father as the Tony Stark, that usually helps clear the smoke."

"And what is your father, Tony Stark, to you?"

"A man. A man who wants to be a good father, and doesn't want to admit I'm not a good daughter."

Loki took the book from her wanting to see her face as she answered. "You think you're a bad daughter?"

She shrugged with a lazy smile. "I forget that you don't know everything. But yes, I am positively no good, and you have been warned."

She had no idea what that meant. Not as it did to him.

Loki's fists curled, the words flew out his mouth before he could tame his tongue. "I was told by my father I was no good... After he did everything to ensure it."

She extended no physical comfort, which he would have resented her for, but her words were unexpectedly soothing. "And he made it feel like it was your fault. Like you born defective? It's funny how people warn parents over and over to love your children unconditionally than wonder, when they didn't, why their children hate them so much. You know," she took her shades off, "I read this quote in a book when I was teenager, it helped it out a lot. You wanna here it?"

He didn't object, and she took a deep breathe. "Alright, it goes... Never forget who you are, for surely the world won't. Make it your strength, then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it and it will never be used to hurt you... Does that make any sense?"

It sounded like something he already believed. Why be something you are not? And truly the world never let anyone forget their fall. When Thor foolishly sought vengeance on Jotunheim, he was forgiven once her returned. He was golden son, the future king, he could do no wrong. Yet when he had attacked Jotunheim, using the Bifrost, he was the monster. When Odin invaded Earth as a benevolent god, he wasn't scolded yet when Loki did, it was a massacre. He always was the monster. He gave in to the title. While he was not fond of what transgressed with the Other, there was some satisfaction in letting go and becoming the monster they wanted to see.

Loki nodded, "It does. It's sound advice."

She showed him her book. "Have you heard of this book? Paradise Lost, it's one of my favorites, sure John Milton was a sexist but you can't deny its awesomeness. This is an epic poem, basically about how God made Man and the Devil refused to tolerate them and how he made Man sin and lose their immortality. It's quite a good read. Wanna read it with me?"

He relented grateful she dropped the subject he did not want to discuss. "Why not?"

"You'll love it, since you're into myths and sombre themes. Let's start from the beginning," she flipped to the start of the book. "Hey Henry?" She saw the troubled wrinkle in his forehead.

"Yes Raven?"

She smiled, "You're not so bad." She pecked his neck. The wrinkle vanished and he leaned into her lips. "No more than me."

"What did they used to call you?" He wondered aloud.

He didn't have to explain, Raven knew right away what he meant. "I was always the Other One. The Other Stark, the Other Kid. The Daughter of Tony Stark. I had no name, no face, just a last name. I accepted it a long time ago, those who saw my last name first were not worth my time. And I gave up feeling shame for not being what they wanted me to be."

"Did it make you happier?"

He expected her to lie and say yes. Instead she impressed him and told the truth. "No one is happy when they have to pretend they're something they're not. If they came clean, their family might emotionally disown them, or literally. But you can hold your head higher, and it helps." She saw a strange twitch in his jaw, "Am I becoming more depressing again?"

Loki shook his head, "No. You are speaking the unspoken truth of the universe. I never expected a twenty-three year old to know it, that's all."

"It takes years of torment to learn lessons like that," said Raven. "Years of disappointment and harsh realities. While it is enlightening to a degree, no one ever wants to believe it. As true as it is," her eyes went to her friends at the snack shack, "those blind to it will call you a neurotic loon. They don't mean to, but they can't fantom it, so you're still in the dark."

"Who tormented you?"

"Life," she deadpanned. "Who tormented you?"

"My brother... my father." He didn't mention the Other. "When you say life, does that include everyone you know?"

"Everyone at some point in my life has reminded me of what I've lost, what I will never have, and what I am deep down. So yes."

"Does that include me?" He wanted the answer to be in his favor, yet he itched for something interesting. She didn't disappoint him.

Her smile was riddled with secrets. "Not yet. I hope not, for some time."

They both stared at one another. Not at odds, or from different levels. Bizarrely they were equals in that brief moment. A faint fleeting second. Loki and Raven. Alike, yet not quite the same. Bonding over pain, and the balms for their wounds. Their hands didn't fall into each other, nor did they kiss, share a tender touch. Instead they began to read Paradise Lost simultaneously.

The day vanished in between the non-rhyming poetry of John Milton, it was a fine read, Loki saw why Raven loved it so. Night came and they all gathered by Nate's car, watching the sun set. Clover was already in the back of the vehicle too tired to do anything else.

"All you two did was read," commented Ally. "Why didn't you go into the water again Raven?"

"I didn't feel like it," she shrugged the last beer in her hand. "Besides Paradise Lost is awesome... Oh look it's going down."

Ally pulled out her smartphone, "These colors are brilliant." She took a picture, which Raven shook her head at. She took pictures of everything, Loki lost count of all the times she took pictures of him and Raven as they read.

"What do you think?" Raven nudged Loki, addressing him with discretion, so as not to drag the whole group into their conversation. "Isn't it grand?"

"I'm not the type to gaze into sunsets."

"I know that," she rolled her eyes. "But can't you appreciate a good view?"

"It's nice," he said, with no conviction.

Raven leaned into him, her voice a whisper. "Let me try. I see a burst of flames, at the peak of their heat, cremated in pastels highlighted with a single thread of mauve. In a few minutes the mauve will become a blanket of midnight blue with lantern glows of stars and a full moon."

"Are you ever not an artist?" He was amused at her grandiose description of something he cared so little about. "Midnight blue? I thought the sky was black."

She rubbed his head, in mock despair, "You have no imagination do you? Sure deep space is black, but the night sky is dark blue. It's because it's so dark, we think it's black."

"Of course," he said in a droll tone. "I never would have guessed."

Seeing he wasn't impressed she pulled him to the back of the car, boxing him in with her arms. "How about I describe you?" He bowed his head, inviting the challenge. "I see, creams,with obsidian and onyx waves, emeralds and starlights swirling in infinite brooding. Cut," she traced his jawline, "by diamond christened edges."

"You should be a poet," he laughed.

"Only when I'm on holiday," she teased. "I prefer to paint. You know what? I'm gonna paint you, and show you for myself what I see."

"You want to paint a portrait of me?"

"Yes," she gushed. "I can fuss over you and prop you on a stool. And you can't escape me," she added with a evil cackle.

Loki wasn't as opposed to be fussed over as she thought. "I'm rather interested in how you perceive me." He cupped her chin pulling her in for a kiss. "I personally think you are lucelent."

"I'll take it," she said against his lips.

* * *

Alright this was a bit of a filler chappie, but I do love it.

Anyways, I need reviews! Guys, I know you're out there, I wanna hear your thoughts so far, anything you wanna see, any predictions, etc.! Can we try to have three reviews per chapter? I need to know if you guys like the story, or should I pull up my boots. Please critique if you think I need to hear it.

On a less desperate note, shout out to my loyal reviewers *wink, wink*, and hugs to all my followers. *huggles*

Until next time, Anotherscribe.


End file.
